


Le cicatrici di un figlio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [38]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Murderers, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Freezer ha privato Vegeta della madre, della libertà, del padre e del popolo nello stesso giorno. E a testimoniarlo ci sono cicatrici che non guariranno mai.





	Le cicatrici di un figlio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Sei dentro me + You’ll be in my heart di Phil Collins.

Le cicatrici di un figlio

_ “Quindi Kamy ha davvero un altro fratello?” chiese Vegeta. Saltellò dietro Nappa, camminando sulle punte degli stivaletti bianchi. _

_ “Sì, proprio oggi il suo fratellino è potuto uscire dalla vasca pre-natale” spiegò l’adulto. _

_ Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e mise i talloni a terra. _

_ “Era quello nella boccia?” chiese. _

_ Nappa ridacchiò e passò la mano sul ciuffo di capelli mori sulla sua testa. _

_ “In questo momento si trova nella stanza dei neonati” spiegò. Si voltò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre vedendo Vegeta correre lungo il corridoio. _

_ Il principe dei saiyan accelerò il passo, svoltò a sinistra e si diresse verso la sala. Si appiattì contro una parete vedendo un paio di medici passare. Deglutì e mise la mano in tasca, tirando fuori una tessera. _

_ < Chissà se funziona ancora la carta che mi ha dato Maestro Aedon > si chiese. I medici gli passarono davanti e Vegeta deglutì, riuscendo a scorgerli fino alle ginocchia. Si mise a correre nuovamente, stringendo la tessera. _

_ < Vegeta, ricorda sempre cosa ti ho insegnato e un giorno sarai un grande medico saiyan, oltre che un saggio re >. La voce di Aedon risuonò nella mente del principe che inserì la tessera.  _

_ Una porta di metallo, accanto a un vetro che prendeva tutta la parete, si aprì.  _

_ Vegeta estrasse la tessera ed entrò, gli scricchiolii prodotti dai suoi stivaletti risuonavano ovattati nel reparto neo-natale. Guardò una serie di neonati, stavano addormentati riversi su un fianco, avvolti in delle code marroni. Sentì gorgogliare e si diresse verso la culla, si affacciò e vide un bambino dai capelli lunghi. Gorgogliava, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Il simbolo reale sulla fronte del principe brillò, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi venendo colto da un capogiro ed indietreggiò. Sbatté contro la culla a fianco, un neonato al suo interno aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui.  _

_ Vegeta riaprì gli occhi, regolò il respiro e si voltò. Vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi neri di un neonato dai capelli a cespuglio. Gli sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. _

_ “Kakaroth, allora sei davvero uscito dalla boccia! Finalmente” sussurrò a bassa voce. Osservò il capo grande quanto il corpo del neonato.  _

_ Kakaroth sporse il capo, continuando a guardarlo, batté un paio di volte le palpebre ingrandendo gli occhi. Gorgogliò e sorrise, si dimenò, allungando le mani verso Vegeta. Questo si sporse in avanti, si mordicchiò il labbro e mise le mani sui lati di plastica della culla.  _

_ Kakaroth si aggrappò al suo collo, abbracciandolo.  _

_ Vegeta sbuffò e lo prese tra le braccia. _

_ “Sei deciso, marmocchio, ma così mi metterai in una situazione non dignitosa per un principe” si lamentò. Si voltò e vide che un altro neonato, nella culla sopra, lo stava fissando. Non aveva il naso e teneva in bocca la coda, succhiandola.  _

_ Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò la targhetta. _

_ “Kurin” lesse. Kakaroth gli afferrò le guance e le tirò, dimenando la coda.  _

_ Vegeta ridacchiò. _

_ “Certo che sei una piccola calamità, Kakaroth” si lamentò. Quest’ultimo mise una manina in bocca, succhiandola e ricoprendola di saliva. Con l’altra cercò di afferrare una ciocca di capelli del principe, dimenando la coda.  _

_ Vegeta sentì dei passi e lo rimise nella culla. _

_ “Ora devo andare, la mamma mi aspetta” sussurrò. Evitò che il neonato lo afferrasse di nuovo ed indietreggiò.  _

_ Kakaroth singhiozzò e un paio di lacrime gli rigarono il viso. _

_ “Tornerò a trovarti, te lo prometto” sussurrò Vegeta. Si voltò, stringendo la tessera e si diresse verso l’altra uscita.  _

_ Kakaroth scoppiò a piangere, le sue urla risuonarono tutt’intorno e Broly, nella culla accanto a lui, scoppiò a sua volta a singhiozzare. _

_ Vegeta aprì l’altra porta e scappò via, rimettendo la tessera nei pantaloni. Rischiò di inciampare nel proprio mantello rosso. _

_ “Chissà se madre sa come si fanno smettere di piangere i neonati” sussurrò. _

_ ************* _

_ “Madre” sussurrò Vegeta. Si portò alle labbra la lattina di aranciata e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. La donna aprì la finestra della torre, il vento fece ondeggiare le tendine candide.  _

_ La regina si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i vaporosi capelli neri. _

_ “Mentre venivo qui ho incontrato padre. Vuole che mi alleni con Lord Freezer” mormorò Vegeta.  _

_ Le iridi color ambra della donna divennero liquide. La sua pelle abbronzata fu illuminata dalla luce della luna. _

_ “Io non voglio andare con lui. C’è Billsama ed io ho paura di quel Dio. E con Lord Freezer non vi vedrei più, io voglio continuare ad allenarmi qui” disse il bambino. Dimenò la coda, facendo cadere un paio di peli marroni sul letto.  _

_ La donna abbassò il capo, i suoi occhi si arrossarono.  _

_ Vegeta guardò il viso della madre e sentì i propri occhi pizzicare. _

_ “Madre, cosa c’è?” chiese.  _

_ La madre lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui, gli passò la mano nella frangetta di capelli neri. _

_ “Lo sai che alle volte non posso essere accanto a te nemmeno quando vorrei, vero?” chiese. Il bambino batté un paio di volte le palpebre ed annuì. _

_ “Avrei voluto tu ci fossi mentre…” mugolò. Guardò le proprie mani coperte dai guanti e rabbrividì.  _

_ Sarah lo abbracciò e lo cullò. _

_ “… padre è felice che io uccida i miei nemici”. Concluse il bambino indurendo il tono.  _

_ La madre gli baciò il capo e una lacrima le rigò il viso. _

_ “Voglio che tu sappia che, qualunque cosa accada, io ti sarò sempre accanto” promise.  _

_ Vegeta ricambiò l’abbracciò e chiuse gli occhi. Si sentirono dei passi e la donna sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi. _

_ “Vola via dalla finestra, ora” ordinò la donna indurendo il tono.  _

_ Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e saltò giù dal letto. _

_ “Cosa?” chiese. _

_ “Vai” ringhiò la regina incrementando l’aura.  _

_ Il bambino annuì e corse fuori dalla finestra. Avvertì le auree di Zarbon e Dodoria, seguite da quella di Freezer, la porta esplose. _

_ “Voi due cercate il principe! Io mi occupo di lei” ordinò Freezer.  _

_ Vegeta accelerò l’andatura. _

_ “Devo raggiungere la sala del trono. Devo raggiungere padre” sussurrò. _

_ ********** _

_ “Padre! Padre aiutatemi!” gridò Vegeta. Zarbon lo stringeva per un braccio, Dodoria gli teneva ferme le gambe.  _

_ Il bambino si divincolò, il suo mantello strofinava contro il pavimento. _

_ “Allora è deciso. Me lo avete venduto” sussurrò Freezer.  _

_ Re Vegeta era inginocchiato accanto al changelling. Abbassò il capo ed osservò il pavimento, rabbrividendo. _

_ “Padre” implorò Vegeta.  _

_ “Vostro figlio in cambio della salvezza della vostra razza, è equo” disse Freezer. _

_ “ _ _ È vostro” rispose il re, curvando le spalle, stringendo le labbra. Si alzò in piedi, si voltò facendo ondeggiare il mantello rosso e si allontanò. Raggiunse Radish avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio di quest’ultimo. _

_ “Tuo padre?” chiese. Radish si morse l’interno della guancia. _

_ “ _ _ È ancora nella vasca della rigenerazione” ammise. _

_ “Allora scappa, non mi fido della sua parola. Se tuo padre si riprenderà attaccheremo insieme, altrimenti farò solo” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. _

_ Vegeta vide il padre uscire dalla stanza ed iniziò a tremare. Lord Freezer lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere. Raggiunse il più piccolo, fece saettare la coda dietro di sé e aprì le dita delle zampe inferiori. _

_ “Lo voglio tra un’ora nella prigione di pietra sulla mia astronave” ordinò.  _

_ Vegeta vide al collo di Freezer la collana di sua madre, sgranò gli occhi ed iniziò a divincolarsi. _

_ “Dov’è mia madre?!” gridò. Frustò il viso di Dodoria con la coda, lasciandogli un segno nerastro e si divincolò più forte. _

_ “Mamma!” chiamò. Riuscì a liberare un piede ed iniziò a tirare calci ai due aguzzini, con la mano libera graffiò il fianco di Zarbon e gli morse il braccio. Zarbon sgranò gli occhi, ringhiò e raggiunse Vegeta al petto con un’onda, facendo perdere i sensi al bambino. _

_ ******** _

_ Zarbon osservò il segno dei denti sulla pelle azzurra, il suo braccio si era arrossato. _

_ “Quel selvaggio mi ha morso. Credi che farà infezione?” chiese. _

_ Dodoria si massaggiò l’ematoma sulla guancia rosa, facendo ondeggiare uno strato di grasso. _

_ “No, non credo” biascicò. Si leccò le labbra e sorrise, mostrando i denti. _

_ “Non accadrà più. Lord Freezer lo piegherà”. Aggiunse.  _

_ I due servi di Freezer si allontanarono dalla porta di metallo sbarrata ed i loro passi si fecero sempre più lontani lungo il corridoio. _

_ Vegeta, dall’altra parte della porta, ascoltò i suoni farsi sempre più ovattati. Rabbrividì, sentendo il pavimento di metallo sotto di lui gelato e si avvolse nel mantello rosso. Intravedeva delle sagome nere nell’oscurità. _

_ “Madre” sussurrò. Le sue iridi nere divennero gelide e spente. Si voltò verso l’oblò e vide la torre del palazzo allontanarsi, pian piano il castello divenne una sagoma indistinta, la navicella uscì fuori dalla stratosfera ed iniziò a vedere il pianeta rosso natale allontanarsi. Sentì una fitta al petto e si voltò verso il muro. _

_ “Mamma” bisbigliò. Sentì dei colpi di fucile laser, delle urla e il rumore di onde d’energia. Avvertì delle urla, dei tonfi e dei passi. Strinse le labbra, le urla si fecero sempre più forti e rabbrividì. Vide una lucertola candida camminare lungo la parete, era grande quanto il suo indice. La colpì con un ki-blast, la bestiolina si dimenò prendendo fuoco. _

_ Il principe sentì suo padre urlare fuori dalla porta e guardò la carcassa dell’animale privo di vita arrivare per terra con un tonfo. Sentì i passi diminuire e il rumore di un portellone metallico che si apriva. Una serie di voci urlarono tutte insieme, il bambino strofinò i denti tra loro e si coprì le orecchie con le mani. _

_ Udì in lontananza la risata di Freezer coprire le urla, che si spensero all’improvviso. _

_ Dall’oblo venne una forte luce aranciata, Vegeta si voltò nella sua direzione socchiudendo gli occhi. La luce divenne candida e scomparve, su uno sfondo blu-notte trapuntato di stelle passò una fascia rosso sangue. Vegeta rabbrividì e abbassò il capo, guardando il cadavere annerito della lucertola. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso pallido e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Strinse i pugni coperti dai guanti e si avvolse più stretto nel mantello vermiglio. _

_ La porta si aprì, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi accecato dal bagliore della luce elettrica. Freezer scese dal suo trono volante, entrò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Accese la luce elettrica della stanza illuminando il pavimento di acciaio e le pareti di pietra. _

_ Vegeta batté un paio di volte le palpebre e alzò il capo, guardando il suo padrone. Si alzò in piedi e fece un paio di passi cadenzati. Abbassò il capo, digrignò i denti e fletté le gambe, si mise su un ginocchio inchinandosi e abbassò la testa. _

_ “Lord Freezer, vi richiedo di lasciarmi andare” disse gentilmente. Avvertì una fitta al petto e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. _

_ Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e si accarezzò con l’indice le labbra sottili. _

_ “Adesso mi appartieni, lo sai?” chiese mellifluo. Vegeta si asciugò la guancia umida e si alzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare il mantello. Alzò il capo e guardò negli occhi Freezer, osservando le sue iridi rosse luminescenti. _

_ “Da oggi non sei più un principe, ma il mio schiavo” sussurrò Freezer. Si piegò in avanti e graffiò le guance del bambino, facendogli dei segni sulle guance come i propri.  _

_ Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e s’irrigidì, sentendo la pelle bruciare lì dove le unghie si conficcavano a sangue.  _

_ Freezer gli accarezzò le guance insanguinate e Vegeta rabbrividì sentendo le sue mani viscide. Abbassò lo sguardo e al collo di Freezer, accanto al medaglione che rappresentava la luna della madre, vide il medaglione di suo padre. _

_ “Dove sono mia madre e mio padre?” ringhiò. Cercò di colpire l’avversario con un pugno al viso. Freezer gli afferrò il pugno e strinse, facendo scricchiolare l’osso del più piccolo. Con l’altra mano lo afferrò per i capelli. _

_ “Erano solo dei codardi, sono finiti dove meritavano” rispose, mentre le sue iridi brillavano di color rosso rubino. _

_ Vegeta liberò la propria mano strattonandogliela, Freezer gli strappò il mantello di dosso, lacerandogli la stoffa con le unghie, e gli sfilò a forza la battle suit. _

_ “Imparerai a temerla” sussurrò Freezer. Strinse più forte i capelli a fiamma del bambino e gli passò davanti al viso la punta della coda bianca.  _

_ Vegeta rabbrividì, il tiranno lo fece voltare e lo immobilizzò, bloccandolo contro il muro premendogli il capo contro la parete di pietra. _

_ La coda di Freezer saettò e si abbatté sulla schiena del saiyan, aprendogli un profondo taglio.  _

_ Il principe ululò di dolore e la vista gli si appannò. _

_ “Sei maledettamente simile a tua madre, nonostante tu abbia la faccia di quel buono a nulla di tuo padre” sibilò Freezer.  _

_ Vegeta cercò di morderlo e ringhiò, mostrando i denti, i segni delle pietre rimasero impressi sulla sua guancia. _

_ La coda colpì altre due volte, creando il segno di una x insanguinata con una linea retta in mezzo.  _

_ Vegeta si accasciò contro la parete, con dei gemiti di dolore. _

_ “Sei ancora così piccolo” sussurrò Freezer. Con la coda gli avvolse il collo e gli passò un dito sulle tre ferite, sporcandosi il dito di sangue. _

_ “Tre, per la prima volta, potranno bastare” sussurrò. Si portò l’indice sporco di sangue alla bocca e lo succhiò. _

_ “Queste tre cicatrici, ti ricorderanno a chi appartieni” mormorò. _

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi urlando, il sudore gli bruciava le spalle nude ed era scosso da tremiti. Scostò le coperte, sentendo la moglie mugolare e cercò di regolare il respiro affannoso. 

Bulma sbadigliò, accese la luce della lampada e si alzò a sua volta seduta, voltandosi verso il marito.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di smettere di tremare.

Bulma batté un paio di volte le palpebre, vide il viso sudato del marito e lo osservò rabbrividire. Si sporse in avanti, gli mise delicatamente le mani sulle spalle e lo fece sdraiare sulle proprie gambe.

“È tutto finito. È tutto finito” mormorò con tono dolce. 

Vegeta osservò i corti capelli turchini della moglie illuminati dalla luce della lampada ed il viso di lei. Si voltò ed osservò fuori dalla finestra, tra due nuvole pallide c’era una luna nera. Chiuse gli occhi, dimenò la coda e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.


End file.
